Catherine
.If you need help: http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/%22How_To%22_to_Character_Creation. Click the big edit button at the top to begin. 'First Name' Catherine 'Last Name' Model 2190 'IMVU Name' Cherryexplosive 'Nicknames' Kitty. ' 'Age Age and date of birth, Unknown, Rumored to be in her late teens 17-19. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5ft 5in 'Weight' 400LB 'Blood type' Original Blood type Unkown 'Behaviour/Personality' Catherine didn't really retain memories from her old life, or atleast enough to keep her more human than anything else and in that she has been able to keep a bit of her original personality as well. She is calm, quiet, reserved and rarely changes facial expressions. Catherine carries herself with pride but is still some what robotic in her actions. Originally she was thought of as a kind caring girl or so she had been informed. The man that Catherine shows most emotion and freedom with would be the one she looks at as her "Creator" or "Life Giver", Atsushi Katsu. 'Clan & Rank' Civilian 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' In a relationship with Gus 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' Pi Gua Quan, T'ai Chi Quan 'Weapon of Choice' Catherine Model 2190's Entire body is a weapon, brought to you by The Genius known as Atsushi. Catherine is shielded against E.M.P's Allies/Enemies She tends to stay closer to Atsushi Katsu as an ally. 'Background' A girl of alabaster skin and locks of hair that had been kissed by the sun to create the pale warmth of blonde that lace it, lay in the back seat of a limo, her body still and warmth of life fading. The windows had been smashed in and her pale hand, lay, dangling out of the left window as her body lounged in some what of an akward and doll like position. The driver had been long gone from the limo as with the luggage and the front end of the vehicle, oblitorated into the side of the building. Smoke would rise from the scene and a day later, officials would arrive. It had been a few years since that day and that girl from the "Accident" was no more. On an obscure and unknown date and time a morgue belonging to District 2 had been pirated by a small group. No one from the outside of the situation can know other than Atsushi Katsu himself as to why or what they were looking for but with the assumed month after the breech of the morgue, brought a black van to Atsushi Manor. A lifeless husk was delivered. The body was of one former Camilla Delacroix an heiress to a large fortune left to her by her last living relatives and only a small percentage of her body had been perserved. For months, The man of the large mansion, worked on the husk in order to recreate it and bring life. Now a girl lives within the mansion, assisting, Atsushi Katsu in his experiments and persuits in life. She is also trying to find and uncover her own past. The girl now goes by Catherine Model 2190. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Cyborg Category:Cydriod Category:NGRPC